


Light Sleeper

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Humor, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native Earl, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can sleep through anything and Cecil cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleeper

Cecil woke with a start a half hour after he and Carlos went to bed. Immediately he looked over, his heart starting to pick up pace as the thought of him finding the spot beside him empty crept into the back of his head. It wasn’t an uncommon experience…and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time one of his lovers suddenly vanished and…

Carlos hummed softly in his sleep, curling up closer to the pillows under his head.

The Voice allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, smiling as he shook his head and forced himself to relax. Carlos was still here…everything was going to be fine. All he needed to do was go back to sleep…

He woke up an hour later, jerking awake hard enough that he sat up, his hair falling over his face. Cecil glanced over at Carlos, noting that the Outsider was now sleeping flat on his stomach, as peaceful as ever. He reached out, running his fingers through Carlos’ hair before forcing himself to lay down and try to fall asleep again.

The Faceless Old Woman shrieking out an entire opera at the top of her lungs made Cecil jerk awake, forced to lay there and wait until she was finished before falling asleep again.

Earl smashing through the wall while wrestling with an Octogator woke Cecil up next. The Voice had rolled his eyes, helping his friend by striking the beast on the head with his cane, stunning it to let the other get the advantage and drag it out of the massive hole they had created; Earl promising to fix the damage in the morning.

Cecil just rolled his eyes, brushing pieces of wall out of Carlos’ hair as the other snored.

The last time he woke up, it was because Carlos had shifted closer to him, hugging him around the middle with both arms. This time he woke up without a violent jerk of his body and he hummed as he turned his head to look at him, smiling tiredly before laying his head back down.

Cecil was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night after that.


End file.
